ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Bow
.]] '''Lady Bow' is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Mario'' franchise and one of Mario's party members in Paper Mario. She is the leader of the Boos of Boo's Mansion in Paper Mario. She is aided by her butler, Bootler. She is very strong-headed and a tad snooty due to her princess-like status in life, but she is also kind-hearted in wanting to aid Mario so he can save Peach and the world's wishes. She can comically slap enemies both with her hand (and her fan when Ultra ranked) and protect Mario from attacks with her Outta Sight attack. At Super rank she can also try to scare away enemies with a ability called Spook, which automatically ends a battle. By pressing C-Down, she can protect Mario from enemy attacks and not get attacked by an enemy. Character history ''Paper Mario'' Bow joins Mario after he solves the puzzles in Boo's Mansion. The main reason that she joins him at first is because she needs him to help stop the ghost-eating boss Tubba Blubba. Bow, who was holding Skolar prisoner, agreed to give him to Mario if he helped her. After Tubba Blubba was defeated Bow remained true to her word and gave Skolar to Mario. Then Bow decides to accompany Mario for the the rest of his adventure. Unlike the other party members, after it Bow joins Mario, the text adds in a comical "like it or not". ''[[Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Lady Bow and Bootler make a cameo appearance in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, as they take a vacation at Poshley Heights after Mario and friends save the Mushroom World. She is quite glad to see Mario again but her snooty personality hasn't changed a bit. Earlier in Mario's adventure, a young Toad from Petalburg called Bow "the cutest Boo OF ALL TIME!!!" Trivia * Bow's name is derived from the word "bow", which, depending on pronunciation, may mean "ribbon" (referring to the bows she wears) or can refer to a type of gesture often done in reverence to royalty. It is also likely that her name is some sort of pun on "Boo". * Her japanese name is "Resaresa". * Her french name is "Bouh". * In Super Paper Mario, Francis has a poster in his house of Lady Bow. * Lady Bow is the only partner from Paper Mario (besides Parakarry) to make a cameo appearance in both of the Paper Mario sequels. * When Goombella tattles Bow in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, she knows that Mario and Bow went on an adventure together and demands that Mario tell her his relationship with the Boo. However, Goombella quickly says that she is only kidding. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, she is a sticker that raises attack power by eight. It can only be used by Princess Peach and Princess Zelda. * During the ending of Paper Mario, Bow is mistakenly referred to as "Lady Boo" when Mario reads the back of the news board in Toad Town. * Bow is the only character in Paper Mario that is incapable of doing any damage to Bowser in his powered up form. The same thing applies during the sixth battle with Jr. Troopa. Category:Mario characters Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Fictional ghosts Category:Fictional undead Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can turn invisible Category:Fictional characters who can turn intangible Category:2000 introductions